marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-3030)
Steven Rogers is an American superhero born in Brooklyn, New York on July 4, 1918. He took part in an experimental supersoldier program led by geneticist Dr. Abraham Erskine. He led the Allied victory over occupied Europe, defeating Red Skull and his organization called Hydra in 1945. During the course of the battle the flying wing carrying him crash-landed in the Arctic circle where it remained buried until the present day, circa 2012. Biography Early life Steven Grant Rogers was born on July 4th, 1918 in the Brooklyn borough of New York City to World War I veteran Joseph Rogers and his wife, a nurse named Sarah Rogers. His father died shortly thereafter leaving Sarah to raise Steven alone. She devoted most of her time working to support them and afford the various medications Steve required to combat his many physical ailments. Shortly after he graduated high school the overworked Sarah contracted tuberculosis while working the TB ward at a local Brooklyn hospital. She passed away quickly afterward. Steve's only childhood friend James Buchanan Barnes offered to shelter Steve in exchange for helping around his house with chores. Steve refused and remarked he'd prefer to make it on his own. 'Bucky' Barnes reminded him that he didn't have to but respected the decision. Steve took up the arts in order to earn a living wage while living alone. A few years later World War II had broken out and the United States engages the Axis Powers in battle. Feeling a strong sense of duty Rogers applied to be enlisted in the US Army along with his friend Bucky. Rogers was summarily rejected five times at different locations in the New York-New Jersey region while Barnes was accepted. When Rogers opted to try a sixth time using Paramus as his birthplace Barnes pleaded with Steve to drop the cause and help the war effort a different way. Rogers rebuked his friend saying he had no right to do any less than the millions of men fighting and dying for justice and freedom, Dr. Abraham Erskine overheard the conversation and devised a test for Rogers after the latter parted ways with Barnes. Erskine confronted Rogers after his 6th submission to enlist in the Army. Erskine questioned the young man on his zealous desire to join the cause for World War II. Rogers stated that he didn't like bullies and was committed to fighting them no matter who they were and it was not a bloodlust driving him. Satisfied with the reply Abraham offered Rogers a chance to enter the war through his program dubbed Project: Rebirth, Rogers seeing this as his best opportunity jumped at the chance and accepted. Erskine approved his application and brought him to the military installation in northern New Jersey to go through basic training and further evaluate whether he was worthy of undergoing the rebirth procedure. While the sickly young man struggled to perform the physical feats required to pass basic training, much to the chagrin of commanding base officer Chester Phillips, he surpassed all expectations regarding his mental and emotional fitness for the training and program. One instance showed that he was willing to lay down his life to protect his comrades while the others fled a dummy grenade thrown by Phillips. Another test was passed when Rogers successfully dismantled a flag post and carried the base flag to the Jeep driven by Phillips and British agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter in order to get a ride back to base rather than hike it back. His selflessness and ingenuity were the exact traits Erskine was looking for in a candidate for his procedure rather than a hulking bully that had the physical but not the mental qualities the scientist required. Phillips expressed disappointment but did not dispute his decisions. Soon enough Erskine confirmed his decision to choose Rogers and visited Rogers the night before the procedure in Brooklyn to celebrate with him. Rogers asked why he was chosen, showing anxiety and doubt. Erskine explained that a man that had struggled and scraped by his entire life would value power more when given to him and use it responsibly and also because Rogers was just a plain good man. A man needed to fight the tyranny and evil of the Red Skull, Johann Schimdt. The following day Rogers, accompanied by a contingent of military officers, Senators, Erskine, Peggy, General Phillips and mechanical engineer/military contractor Howard Stark traveled to a Strategic Scientific Reserve base underneath Brooklyn to perform the experiment. Rogers underwent the procedure and following a brief moment of pain emerged from Stark's incubation pod a changed man. Steve Rogers no longer suffered from the litany of ailments that plagued nor was he underweight or undersized, instead he was transformed into a six foot two man of 230 lbs and mentally and physically tuned to the peak of human potential. The operation was deemed a complete success with everyone in attendance celebrating bar one. A Hydra operative managed to ingratiate into the Senatorial retinue to observe the project and murdered Erskine, stole a vial of the serum and fled after blowing up the observation platform as a distraction. Rogers embraced the dying Erskine who reminded him to stay who he was inside. Rogers and Peggy Carter chased after the assailant following the passing of Erskine. Peggy killed the driver of the getaway vehicle forcing the killer to replace the driver. He turned back at Peggy forcing Rogers to knock her out of the way to avoid being run down. Rogers then chased after the car on foot. Steve stumbled around still getting adjusted to his abilities but eventually caught the vehicle and jumped on its roof. The panicked spy shot through the roof several times to kill Rogers but none of the shots hit their mark. Growing frantic the spy drove into a shipyard, crashed into a brick wall and fled deeper into the port on foot. Rogers chased after him, using a torn off car door as a shield from gunfire directed at him. Finally, the spy jumped off the dock into the water to enter a submersible he left in port. Rogers caught up to him jumped into the water and ripped him out of his sub, dragging him back onto the dock pier. The operative choked out his allegiance to Hydra and bit down on a cyanide capsule before Rogers could question him. Distraught Rogers stood there. Captaincy Upon returning to the SSR base beneath Brooklyn, Rogers, Carter and company quietly lamented the loss of Erskine and his research into the creation of a super human being. Peggy drew blood samples from Steve in the hopes that his blood held a clue into the process. Meanwhile, General Phillips, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark were reassigned to the European western front while Rogers was relegated to being stuck in a lab for study. Overhearing the conversation, Senator Brandt--the man in charge of military funding subcommittees--overruled the general and enlisted Rogers aid in the public relations of the war by helping conduct a show to accrue war bond support. Rogers traveled the country under the moniker "Captain America" with a band of chorus line girls and a pseudo-Adolf Hitler. The show featured a speech by Rogers denoting the benefits of bonds and concluded with Rogers punching out the fake Hitler on stage. Eventually the show was shipped overseas to Central Europe in the hopes of boosting troop morale. Unfortunately, the show was ill-prepared to boost morale as none of the show material was altered from its original content thus Rogers was preaching to soldiers the positive effects of buying war bonds instead of tailoring it toward war-fatigued soldiers. Rogers quickly realized the circumstances and left the stage sullen to be replaced by the chorus girls. Peggy Carter visited a disillusioned Rogers backstage and told him she felt he was meant for more. Rogers appreciated her words. Carter explained the crowd was tougher because it was the remains of the 107th Infantry unit which saw half their ranks captured in a battle with the German forces recently. Steve recognized the unit as his father's old unit and the one he and Bucky had tried to enlist in. Rogers asked if Phillips was at the camp and confronted him with Carter in tow. Rogers requested to know if Phillips had Barnes' name come across his death as a notification of death letter. Phillips said the name seemed familiar. Rogers demanded that Phillips mount an assault to rescue the POWs at a Hydra installation not far off that likely had 107th men. General Phillips bristled at Rogers brazen demands and denounced it as futile and a costly endeavor. Rogers left in a huff. Phillips reprimanded Carter for being so careless. Peggy caught Rogers before the latter attempted to desert the base in a jeep to mount a one man rescue mission. Rogers asked Peggy if she really believed he was meant for more. Carter affirmed offering to help him. With the aid of Howard Stark piloting an airborne troop transport Rogers dropped into Hydra territory armed only with the shield he used at his shows and a chorus girl helmet. Rogers infiltrated the base and located the brig holding most of the 107th and freed them. The group overran the base, destroying it in the process. Meanwhile Rogers gathered intelligence on Hydra locations across Europe, found and freed a delirious Bucky from a lab he was imprisoned in. Rogers and the group escaped and returned to Phillips allied base with zero casualties. Peggy playfully chided him for returning later than promised. Rogers reported to Phillips to face reprimand and potentially court martial. The general dissented the necessity for that and joked that he was ready to sign a death letter informing the USA of the loss of their golden boy. After the success of his rescue attempt, Rogers became a full-fledged soldier in the Army, given the rank of captain and granted a unit to command under Phillips. Moreover, Rogers put in a request for a new shield thanks in part to the role the one he used in the rescue played in protecting him and a custom uniform mocked up up to look like a combat functional version of his old show costume. While visiting Howard Stark to approve a shield design and costume, he encountered a circular shield design made from a remarkably light and durable metal alloy. Stark informed him it was stainless steel and a special metal called vibranium which absorbed all kinetic energy. That shield was the sum of all the vibranium in the US's possession. Armed with a new shield, uniform and a handpicked team, Rogers launched an assault at all the Hydra bases he discovered while destroying the first base he encountered. His group was wildly successful, destroying every base and armament the Hydra division had and with next to no loss of life. On one particular mission in the Austrian Alps, Cap and his team ambushed an elevated armored Hydra train carrying Hydra chief scientist Arnim Zola. However before the mission could be completed, armored Hydra soldiers detonated the car Bucky was in--the car closest to the engineering cabin at the font--throwing the man from the train down to the snowy valley below. Cap could only look on in anguish as his friend fell and the Hydra soldiers escaped in the lead compartment. The group was able to apprehend Zola in the chaos. Peggy consoled the listless Rogers, promising that they'd get Schmidt and end the war. Meanwhile, Phillips interrogated the Swiss scientist Zola. Using the incident on the train and Rogers' resulting fury to persuade Zola, they acquired the location of Red Skull's mountainside fortress. Armed with that knowledge, Rogers, Carter, Phillips and Rogers' band of commandos staged a raid on the facility. Rogers' group blasted through the outer defenses and through the main gate while Rogers himself ziplined through the scenic window into Schmidt's war room where the Red Skull was awaiting him. Schmidt's men overwhelmed the surprised Captain and brought him before Schmidt. Schmidt questioned why Erskine gave Rogers everything and fought Schmidt every step of the way when Erskine worked for him. Dissatisfied with Rogers reply Schmidt honed his sights on Rogers and prepared to execute him. However at that moment Peggy, the Howling Commandos and Phillips blasted into the room forcing Red Skull to flee toward his hangar and his mobilizing forces. Peggy grabbed Steve as he attempted to chase after Johann Schmidt and kissed him tenderly. She smiled at the flustered Rogers and urged him to go after Schmidt and that they'd be there with him. Rogers eventually caught up to Schmidt in the chaos as he and a skeletal crew were boarding a flying wing aircraft. Captain Rogers used the chaos of the battle to sneak aboard the craft and subdue the troops aboard as the wing took off. He inspected the payload of the craft to find large bombs designated for important American cities along the Eastern Seaboard and Great Lakes. Gravely Rogers pressed on into the bowels of the ship and into the large cockpit that doubled as a smaller version of the war room in Schmidt's fortress. There, Schmidt stood before a small, glowing cube waiting for him. Schmidt shot a few bolts of condensed energy from a weapon in his hand at Cap gloating about the cube bestowing his weaponry with power beyond imagination. Quietly Steve closed the gap and then charged at Schmidt, the latter wildly shot toward Rogers but every bolt was deflected by Rogers' impenetrable shield. One bolt deflected into the instrumentation controlling the ship, destroying it and another back into Red Skull's shoulder. Rogers overpowered Schmidt and stood before him claiming it to be over for them both. At that moment the ship dipped to the side causing the cube to tumble out of its holder on the table next to them. Schmidt scrambled to grab the cube. He yelled in pain as it seemingly dissolved him. The cube then burned through every layer on metal on the ship and fell into the ocean below. Rogers took a moment to express relief, realized the flying wing was going to crash and hailed Red Skull's headquarters. Peggy and Phillips answered. Realizing his plight, Rogers announced he was going to put the ship in the water near the arctic circle to spare the United States any possible fallout from the bombs should they detonate upon crashing. Carter pleaded for him to find a safe landing zone, holding him to a promise he made earlier. Playing along Rogers pretended to agree to humor Carter. He admitted his feelings for her as the radio cut out from the crash landing. Howard Stark led an expedition to the arctic circle combing the waters for the flying wing to no avail. Eventually they called off the search but not before finding the glowing cube. Captain America was declared dead months before the Allies defeated the Axis Powers and ended World War II. The SSR was reconfigured into SHIELD, an espionage organization led by Stark and Carter. Category:Avengers Category:Captain America Category:Combat Masters Category:Earth-3030 Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Unfinished